


The Erect Butterfly

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Genderbending, Historical Inaccuracy, Honeymoon, Pegging, Weddings, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was Mulan's honeymoon gift to Shang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Erect Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innerbrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerbrat/gifts).



Mulan bowed her head as her grandmother and mother hovered around her. Today was her wedding to Shang and her entire family was nervous.

This was the fifth time her mother Li reapplied her makeup and Mulan placed a hand on her wrist. "Mother, I look fine. I promise Shang is not going to back out on marrying me."

Her mother sighed. "I know. I'm allowed to worry. You're my only child and daughter. Tonight you'll be married and belong to the Li family."

"I'll still be your daughter. Marrying Shang doesn't change a thing."

Li surged forward and wrapped Mulan in a tight hug. "You're a beautiful bride, Mulan. Shang is lucky to be marrying you."

Mulan tried to fight back tears as she buried her face against her mother's shoulder. Li would have to redo her makeup once more, but neither of them minded. She was just glad that she could have this moment to cherish.

*

The actual wedding ceremony was a blur to Mulan. Her family had taken it out of her hands from beginning to end and Mulan only hoped she wouldn't embarrass either herself or Shang. Her mother decided to invite the Matchmaker to throw it in her face that not only was Mulan a hero of China, but she was going to become a wife to an important captain. Mulan kept her face down, but she still managed to catch the furious expression on the Matchmaker's face. It brought a smile to her own face as she recalled the terrible day she visited the Matchmaker.

The ceremony ended and she was now Li Mulan. Mulan pressed a kiss to Shang's cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. Their families were mingling in the garden as servants brought out the food.

"I wish my father had been alive to see me marry," Shang whispered into her ear and she cupped his face to draw him into a kiss.

"Trust me, his spirit is here watching." Mulan glanced towards the shrine of her ancestors and quirked her lips. "I know my ancestors are."

Shang shook his head as he smiled. "You are amazing, Mulan. While I don't think my father would have liked you at first, he would have grown to love you. I certainly did." He trailed his hand down her wedding robes. "You look like a butterfly." Her wedding robes were similar to the colorful ones she wore when she saw the Matchmaker. 

Mulan let out a chuckle. "Thank you?"

"I'm still so used to seeing you as a soldier. The Emperor is so pleased that you accepted the position of becoming his war advisor. He's been hinting that you and I travel across the country to train new soldiers."

"After our honeymoon, right?"

They had talked about their honeymoon for many weeks while Shang insisted on courting her. Shang was fascinated by her Ping disguise and what it meant to him, and to her. He trusted her enough to want something daring for the both of them and Mulan wanted to give it to him.

Shang nodded. "Yes. The Emperor says we should enjoy our honeymoon." His cheeks reddened. "He said I shouldn't gift you with a child so soon since he has plenty of work for you to do and a child would hinder that."

Mulan's eyes widened before narrowing in mischievousness. "He has no need to worry about that, Shang. Our honeymoon plans won't result in my being pregnant."

Shang choked before glancing around. There was no one near them. He leaned in closer. "Have you procured the items?"

"I did. They're waiting in our carriage for when we leave."

"Good. I can't wait until tonight." He ran his hand down her robes' sleeve until he laced their fingers together. "We better return back to our families before they come over here and force us to join them."

Mulan peeked around Shang and saw her grandmother waving enthusiastically at them. She groaned and buried her face against Shang's shoulder. "You're right. Be careful with the Matchmaker if you see her though. We just got married, but I think she wants to argue with you that you made a bad decision."

"She's wrong. Meeting you is the best thing that's ever happened to me." He squeezed her hand gently before leading her towards their families.

*

Mulan waved to her family through the window of the carriage before sitting back with Shang. They were finally heading off on their honeymoon. Mulan's feet knocked against the small box on the floor and she smiled to herself. When Shang had told her his idea, she immediately wanted to practice to get it right. He vetoed her idea of practicing because he wanted their honeymoon night to be special.

"What about words?" she had asked as she placed a palm on his thigh. "We can practice over and over with words. It'll be like how you trained me with the sword. I had to practice over and over to get it right, didn't I?"

"You did." His tone was wary and Mulan grinned, knowing that she had him.

Whenever they had time alone with each other, while her father disapproved, her grandmother insisted they deserved it, Mulan would stand close to Shang and whisper into his ear all the things she was going to do to him. It was a sweet torture for them both as he buried his face against her neck, rubbing his hands along her back.

Now it was time to make good on her silken promises. They arrived a day later to one of Shang's family houses in the farmlands. It once belonged to Shang's father and Shang used to visit there as a child.

The carriage stopped and Shang helped Mulan outside. The house was beautiful in its simplicity, and Mulan turned to kiss Shang.

"The servants came ahead to make sure everything was prepared for our arrival. Come, I'll show you our room." He took her hand and led her inside.

The room was on the second floor and overlooked the farmland. Mulan dropped the small box on the bed before stepping out onto the balcony.

"This is beautiful. No wonder you enjoyed coming here as a child."

She turned around to see Shang slipping off his wedding robe. Mulan's breath hitched when she saw his bare chest.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I am. I trust you."

Mulan was thrilled whenever Shang said those words. Their relationship was forged because Shang trusted her in the end to defeat the Huns. Now they were husband and wife, and Shang continued to trust her.

She pulled up her hair like she used to have it when she was pretending to be Ping. Mulan lowered the pitch of her voice. "Get on the bed, husband of mine."

Shang placed his knee on the bed to stabilize himself as he got onto it. Mulan waited until he was on his back before stepping closer towards the bed. She opened the small box and took out the bottle of oil and the yángjù that Mushu managed to acquire for her. Mulan hitched up the bottom of her wedding robes to get up easier on the bed.

Shang smiled up at her as he widened his legs to let her sit between them. "You still look like a butterfly, even as you look like Fa Ping from so long ago."

Mulan raised her arms before letting them drop, as if she was a butterfly spreading her wings. "I can be both things." She leaned down to give him a kiss. As she parted her lips, Shang slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She used that moment to dip the tips of her fingers into the bottle of oil. Mulan brought her hand up to rest against Shang's ass. He made a noise, but he didn't stop her, so she took it as a good sign. Mulan continued to kiss her husband as she pushed her fingertips inside him.

Shang's breath hitched and she slid her fingers slowly until she couldn't go any further. Mulan drew back.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, his expression growing determined like he was about to go into battle. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'm good. You feel good." He shifted his hips. "Continue please."

Mulan pressed a kiss to his forehead as she withdrew her fingers only to thrust them back inside him. She did that a few times before slipping out her fingers. This was something Shang wanted, but there was something more that he craved.

"Turn over?"

She sat back on her legs as Shang turned over until he was on his hands and knees. Mulan used her other hand to run her palm across the length of his back until she was cupping his ass. She bent down to kiss the small of his back as she reached for the bottle of oil. Shang had talked her through how to do this, but as arousing as his words were, they weren't the real thing.

Mulan pursed her lips as she coated the toy with oil. She wasn't going to accidentally hurt Shang with the thing.

When she looked up, Shang had turned his head to watch her. "What?" she asked.

"Thank you for doing this." He let out a breath. "It's our honeymoon and I should be the one making love to you."

"And you will. We have plenty of time for that and I can't wait. But for now, I want to do this for you."

His smile still made her heart skip a beat and once she knew he was comfortable, she pressed herself against him until she was curled over him. Mulan nuzzled the back of Shang's neck, the tiny hairs there tickling her nose, as she pressed the tip of the toy against Shang's hole.

When she paused, Shang spoke up. "Mulan?"

"Just thinking. You know how I like to plan."

Shang chuckled. "You do."

Mulan kissed the back of his neck as she pushed the head of the toy into his hole. There was some resistance, but it went in smoothly. Shang dropped his head as he let out a moan. That spurred Mulan on to push the toy deeper until her fist was against Shang's ass and she couldn't go any further.

She waited until Shang gave the okay before pulling the toy out midway. Mulan laced her fingers of her other hand with Shang's as she pushed the toy back into him. The more she slid the toy in and out of Shang, the easier it got. It was like sword training all over again, only this time, Shang's approval was told through the noises he made.

"You feel so good," she said as she kissed his shoulder. "I just want to keep on making love to you."

He turned his head so Mulan could see the pleasure flashing across his face. She couldn't help but lean in to kiss him.

Shang shifted one of his arms to reach between his legs. Mulan realized what he was doing and she shivered. She couldn't see Shang touching his cock, but she wanted to. Maybe after this, before Shang made love to her, he'd show her what he was doing more closely.

Suddenly, Shang jerked and groaned, and Mulan slowed down her thrusting of the toy. She removed her hand from the toy and drifted down to feel the bed under Shang. There was wetness everywhere. Shang touched her hand and brought it up to touch his hard cock. This was the first time she had ever touched a cock and Mulan felt herself blushing.

"This is what you did to me, Mulan. You did so well."

Together they cleaned up Shang's body with cloths. Mulan laughed when Shang grabbed the toy and compared it side by side with his cock. It was silly and unexpected of him, but she supposed he was still giddy from making love. She felt kind of giddy herself.

Mulan reached for the toy before giving Shang a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he settled her on her back. "Now it's time for me to unwrap you." Shang raised his hand to pull on the string of her robes.

Mulan arched up into his body as her robes fell apart around her. Now it was her turn.


End file.
